


Povero bastardo

by skyearth85



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi, Post-Movie(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che diavolo ha Stacker?" Herc era comparso alle sue spalle.<br/>Maledetto drift: Herc aveva sviluppato un sesto senso su dove si rintanasse Scott quando voleva sparire.<br/>Scott stava per rispondergli con qualche battuta, quando notò il succhiotto sulla clavicola di Herc.<br/>Scoppiò a ridere, non curandosi dell'occhiataccia del fratello.<br/>Stacker Pentecost era un povero bastardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Povero bastardo

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Fassbender è il mio Scott Hansen (prima o poi ritroverò il gift-set da cui è nato il tutto).

Pentecost era fastidiosamente stronzo quel giorno. No, seriamente, che cazzo aveva?  
Scott Hansen già non era un grande fan dell'uomo quando questi aveva una buona giornata, figuriamoci quando aveva passato le ultime ore a sbraitare a destra e sinistra mollando punizioni a tutti.

Il PPDC non avrebbe dovuto lasciare gente simile in giro, specialmente in posizione di comando.  
Scott sorrise. D'altra parte per sua fortuna il PPDC non era noto per la sua saggezza, altrimenti difficilmente avrebbero lasciato uno come lui in uno Jager.  
Già, la logica avrebbe auspicato che avessero scelto tutti primini della classe come quel mammasantissima di suo fratello.  
"Che diavolo ha Stacker?" Come evocato Herc era comparso alle sue spalle.  
Maledetto drift: Herc aveva sviluppato un sesto senso su dove si rintanasse Scott quando voleva sparire.  
Scott stava per rispondergli con qualche battuta, quando notò il succhiotto sulla clavicola di Herc.  
Scoppiò a ridere, non curandosi dell'occhiataccia del fratello.

Stacker Pentecost era un povero bastardo.

* * *

Gente come Scott sopravviveva e gente come Chuck moriva.  
Aveva voluto bene al nipote, era come un cagnetto che azzannava la mano che l'accarezzava, salvo poi fare l'offeso se lo ignoravi.  
....no, no, non era vero, cioè lo era, ma Chuck era un bravo ragazzo, era il meglio e il peggio degli Hansen in un ragazzo che probabilmente non aveva neanche mai scopato perché era così dannatamente insicuro e un'idiota che credeva in fiabe e cavalieri e-  
"Dovevo esserci io con lui. Scott, dovevo esserci io con lui. Scott, Scott, dovevamo andare io e Stacker alla breccia-" Stava blaterando suo fratello, troppo disperato per reggere la singola birra che aveva bevuto.

Herc era crollato in diretta durante il funerale per i ranger caduti.  
E Scott era andato da lui.

"A Pentecost sarebbe piaciuto." Allo sguardo confuso di Herc aggiunse, "Morire con te. Gli sarebbe piaciuto."  
Morire con Herc. Risparmiargli l’ultimo grande dolore. O forse no, forse quella era la vendetta perfetta, forse… no, no, cose del genere l’avrebbe fatte lui.  
Scott guardò Herc. Il povero bastardo non aveva neppure registrato le sue parole, reso sordo dal dolore per il figlio.  
"Ci sei mai andato a letto?"  
Herc non capì subito a chi si riferisse. Poi, "no, cristo, no Scott. Stack era un amico."  
Scott bevve lentamente la sua quarta birra. Dalla reazione del fratello però aveva intuito una cosa. "Tu lo sapevi."  
"Che cosa sapevo?" Herc era proprio esausto. Stava cedendo anche fisicamente.  
"Che era interessato."  
"Mettiamola così: sapevo che se avessi offerto lui avrebbe detto di si." Bevve un altro sorso di birra e si appoggiò meglio contro il divano. "L'ho scoperto pilotando con Miguel."  
"E se lui avesse offerto? Pentecost aveva un bastone su per il culo, ma era più che scopabile." Se lo vedeva il Marshall, maniaco del controllo com'era, a dover gestire Max e Chuck (Mako non faceva testo).  
"Non l'ha fatto." Herc voleva chiaramente chiudere l'argomento.  
"Si ma se l'ave-"  
"È morto Scott! È morto, ok? I _se_ sono seghe mentali inutili." Hercules era rosso di rabbia, le vene del collo gonfie. "E francamente non sono cazzi tuoi."

Già, pensò l'uomo, Stacker Pentecost non era da anni più un problema suo, se mai lo fosse stato.

E aveva donato all'umanità ancora un po' di tempo per autodistruggersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ricordo assolutamente per quale meme ho scritto questa cosa. Stavo scartabellando tra i miei scritti, cercando ispirazione per il nuovo BBI (che non centra niente con questo fandom) quando ho trovato questo pezzettino.


End file.
